Seuls au monde
by missxfuruba
Summary: Défit "Seul au monde" DESTIEL ADDICT / Sam a sauté dans la cage, Dean est anéanti, Castiel vient l'aider. OS


**Voici un OS inspiré par le défi facebook de Destiel Addict.**

**Quelque chose de court et de soft pour mon premier essai Destiel. J'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**Enjoy! (Bien sûr, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, je ne fais que leur vouer un culte profond et malsain haha xD)**

* * *

**« Seuls au monde »**

**Sam a sauté dans la cage, Dean est anéanti, Castiel vient l'aider.**

Metallica retentissait dans l'Impala depuis plus de quatre heures. Le moteur était arrêté et il commençait à faire nuit.

Dean pensait à Sam. Ce dernier avait fait sacrifice de lui-même pour le bien du monde. Il était mort en pensant avoir donné à son frère une chance de refaire sa vie avec cette femme, la personne la plus importante pour ce dernier. Dean savait combien Sam tenait à lui, c'est pourquoi il avait fait cette promesse, et une promesse entre eux était sacrée. Il n'avait aucun droit de la rompre. Il se trouvait donc devant la maison de Lisa depuis quatre heures, mais n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa voiture. Alors qu'il allait honorer sa promesse, ses pensées allaient douloureusement vers son ange. Le seul être avec qui il avait envisagé un semblant d'avenir, car Castiel lui avait donné l'espoir d'entrevoir un futur, par ses gestes, par ses mots. Ils s'étaient aimés, s'étaient épris l'un de l'autre, possédés par un désir trop puissant qui les avait dépassé. N'en avaient jamais parlé à Sam, car quand l'on se trouve face à l'apocalypse, sans vraie chance d'en réchapper, on ne pense qu'à l'instant présent. C'est ce qu'on est censé faire, et non pas aimer et jouir d'un amour réciproque. Dean avait eu trop peur d'avouer à Sam ses sentiments pour l'ange. Cela aurait sans doute compliqué encore plus leur quête, et il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Cas' influence ce qui devait arriver. Sam avait donc pensé bien faire en voulant que son frère ait une vie de famille normale.

Mais.

Il en allait autrement.

Il était là, et ne voulait pas se mentir, ce qu'il voulait là, maintenant, c'était Cas'. Juste lui. Seulement lui. Mais Cas' était parti, il devait ré-organiser le paradis. Castiel allait être très occupé, sûrement trop occupé pour soutenir Dean. Ce dernier était une épave, il voulait Sam près de lui. Il voulait boire, s'enivrer jusqu'à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il voulait hurler, briser, tuer. Il détestait ce monde maintenant. Ce monde n'avait plus de sens sans son frère, ce monde lui avait pris son frère, il le haïssait. Mais il savais qu'avec la bonne personne, il saurait faire face. Sam avait surement cru que Lisa était cette personne. Elle l'était, avant que Dean ne se laisse aller à comprendre que Cas' était si désirable. Que devait-il faire?

Castiel se tenait là, sans être visible, à côté de lui dans l'Impala, se demandant si Dean allait sortir et frapper à cette porte. Dean méritait une vie normale, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais s'il y avait un moyen pour que Dean pense que son bonheur se trouvait auprès de l'ange, ce dernier guettait le moindre signe qui le montrerait. Et si ce signe venait à apparaître, il apparaîtrait lui aussi aux yeux de Dean. Castiel allait devoir engager une guerre contre Raphaël, il ne se voyait pas l'engager sans Dean. Avait-il tord de vouloir son aide, alors que cet homme venait de perdre son frère, qu'il était au plus bas? Il lui fallait autre chose, une vie normale. Il le savait, et il devait le laisser tranquille. Partir et laisser Dean entrer chez Lisa. Ça aurait été si simple si Dean ne restait pas immobile depuis quatre heures. Que devait-il faire?

Ils attendaient tous les deux un signe, qui les guiderait et qui changerait leur avenir.  
Dans la rue, les lampadaires venaient de s'éclairer. Castiel observa que Dean fixait le plus proche d'entre eux depuis qu'il s'était allumé. A quoi pensait-il? Pourquoi ne se décidait-il pas à sortir de la voiture? Pourquoi n'en finissait-il pas avec son passé? Les yeux de Dean ne quittaient pas le lampadaire, qu'avait-il de si important? Que représentait-il pour Dean?  
Castiel se concentra un instant sur la lumière émise par l'objet, et il lui sembla avoir compris. Du moins il espérait avoir compris. il voulait croire qu'il s'agissait de ce fameux signe. En y réfléchissant, pourquoi Dean avait-il attendu si longtemps pour finalement poser son regard sur un simple lampadaire? Sur ce simple regard reposait en réalité tellement de sentiments, de souvenirs. Dean voulait-il s'y raccrocher? Voulait-il que Castiel s'y raccroche aussi?

C'est ce qu'il fit. Castiel misa tout sur ce lampadaire. Il apparut sous le rond de lumière dessiné par l'objet, et attendit.

Dean resta immobile. Il ne savais pas ce qu'il attendait vraiment. En voyant le lampadaire s'allumer, lui était revenues en image l'une des apparitions de son ange, un soir où il l'avait prié pendant plus de deux heures. Qu'attendait-il vraiment maintenant? Voulait-il vraiment voir Castiel se tenir sous cette lumière ? Et merde ! Il en avait marre ! Pourquoi ce choix là ? Pourquoi à lui ?! Ces questions sans fin ne le menaient qu'à une seule conclusion : Lisa ou Castiel.

Non.

Sa promesse ou Castiel. Sam ou Castiel. Son frère ou son amant. Sam voulait que par cette promesse, Dean soit heureux. Lisa représentait tout ce que Dean ait jamais souhaité : une femme, un fils, des amis. Une vie sans monstres, sans cadavres, sans risquer de mourir : une vie normale. Et il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait Castiel, son ange. Cet ami de qui il était devenu si dépendant, si désespérément dépendant.

Il voulait envoyer le monde se faire foutre, que plus rien ne l'atteignent, sauf son ange. Et lui que pensait-il ? Pourquoi se tenait-il là ?  
Ils n'avaient pas reparlé depuis la disparition de Sam. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de faire le point sur leur relation, trop occupés à penser chacun à leur situation présente. Dean sans Sam avec une promesse à tenir, et Castiel au paradis à guider ses frères et sœurs. Cela devait-il vraiment finir comme ça? Si Sam avait su qu'il serait si difficile pour son frère de quitter la personne à qui il tenait le plus, lui aurait-il fait promettre d'aller chez Lisa?

Il ne s'agissaient là que de questions sans fin. Il fallait y mettre un terme maintenant, sans quoi Dean serait incapable de passer à autre chose.

Il sortit donc de la voiture et s'avança jusqu'au lampadaire d'où Castiel ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se fixer, essayant d'entrevoir une parole dans leurs regards. Dean finit par détourner les yeux un instant vers le sol, puis brisa le silence.

« Pourquoi... » il ne savait pas s'il voulait le savoir. Un au revoir? Des retrouvailles? Il planta à nouveau son regard dans l'océan des yeux de son ange, qui le fixait intensément, trop intensément.

Castiel répondit sans essayer de faire paraître sa nervosité, sans interrompre leur connexion oculaire :

« Il m'a semblé que tu m'appelais »

Dean fut soudain mal à l'aise. Il détourna à nouveau le regard sur les maisons éclairées.

« Je ne sais pas... » il essaya de parler directement à Castiel, avec tout la franchise et la peur qu'il ressentait. « J'en sais rien du tout Cas'! » Castiel ne réagit pas. Il savait combien Dean était perdu. Il avait besoin de l'ange pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Dean s'avança et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'ange, geste d'un homme désespéré, qui demandait de l'aide.

Castiel ne savait pas quoi répondre, ce qu'il devait ou pouvait faire. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus. Prendre une décision, c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Castiel avait choisit de se montrer, parce qu'il espérait, au plus profond de lui-même que Dean voulait le voir. C'était le cas, il le savait. Il ne pu donc s'empêcher de dire de sa voix la plus rassurante « Je serai toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi, Dean. »

Parce qu'il avait prononcé son nom avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui, Dean l'enserra dans ses bras, s'agrippant aux épaules de Castiel comme s'il s'apprêtait à tomber. Ces mots lui faisaient tant de bien. Il avait besoin de les entendre tout comme il avait besoin d'avoir son ange contre lui. Il ne voyait pas sa vie sans lui, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre ! Il lui fallait Cas' ! Il le lui fallait à tout prix, plus qu'il ne lui fallait cette vie normale à laquelle il avait aspiré depuis si longtemps.

L'étreinte si brusque était un peu douloureuse pour Castiel, car Dean le serrait si fort. Sa détresse était grande, profonde, peut-être même destructrice. Castiel en prenait de plus en plus conscience, c'est pourquoi il ne pu que porter sa main dans les cheveux de Dean, lui caressant la tête tendrement, portant son autre main sur son omoplate.

La voix étouffée de Dean interrompit les caresses de Castiel. « J'ai besoin de toi. » Dean se sentait égoïste de tenir ainsi prisonnier son ange de ses bras et de sa tristesse. Mais en lui promettant d'être toujours présent, il avait compris que Castiel était prêt à le soutenir, et Dean ferait tout pour l'aider en retour. La souffrance s'apaiserait un jour, avec Cas' à ses côtés. Sam voulait que par leur promesse, Dean soit heureux. C'était son ultime vœux. Le bonheur ne se trouvait nul part ailleurs qu'auprès de Castiel, quitte à continuer de se battre.

Face à cette déclaration, Castiel avait tremblé. Il était submergé par ses sentiments. Il était si heureux, si soulagé. Dean le voulait près de lui, il s'en remettait à son ange, et cela sans cacher ses faiblesse, lui ouvrant son cœur. Castiel le voyait, l'entendait, le sentait et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Leur relation ne prenait pas fin ce soir. Elle ne prendrait plus fin du tout. « Dean » Castiel se dégagea un peu de leur étreinte, laissant reposer ses mains sur les flancs du chasseur. L'ange le regarda dans les yeux, un contact si léger mais au travers duquel s'exprimaient tout ce qui allait au delà des mots. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'exprimaient leurs sentiments.

Ils restèrent un moment là, les yeux dans les yeux. La vie normale pouvait définitivement aller se faire foutre ! Rien n'empêcherait Dean de rester avec Cas'. Il était prêt à tout, plus déterminé que jamais. Et Castiel ne pouvait plus renoncer à Dean maintenant, il lui donnerait tout. Son humain lui appartenait, et il le rendrait heureux. C'était une promesse.

Elle fut scellée lorsque que Dean déposa sa main sur la joue de l'ange et se pencha pour lui donner un baiser chaste et doux. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre et de l'approfondir, mouvant leurs lèvres ensemble en un rythme apaisant, telles de tendres retrouvailles.

Il se séparèrent lentement, puis entremêlent leurs doigts, ils se dirigèrent vers l'Impala. Metallica retentit de nouveau lorsque la voiture démarra. Cette dernière ne s'arrêtera qu'au prochain motel, où les sentiments s'exprimeront par bien plus que des mots et qu'un regard.

* * *

**Si vous avez des remarques niveau écriture ou scénario, n'hésitez pas! **

**J'avoue que je n'ai pas voulu prendre trop de risques : pas beaucoup de dialogue ni d'action. Mais j'avais peur d'arriver à un résultat qui ne me plaise pas. Disons que ce n'était qu'un instant volé de la vie de Cas' et Dean, un instant précieux ;D  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


End file.
